The Sun that Shines the Darkness
by TheAwzumPrussia
Summary: The Goddess of Fairy Tail? Who is she? Why can't I find any records on her? Lucy Heartfilla once asked. The mage that everyone adores and loves. A story of a girl with the ultimate magic; along the way she learns of her past life and faces reality hard. She is torn between mages but in the end chooses one. My OC: Blaze
1. The Return

**Hey Guys! This is my First Fanfiction, thought technically it's my second but my first got removed :( I'm virtually new to this so please no flames or hate but I do accept constructive criticism. I hope you all enjoy this! *Bows* Arigatou**

* * *

Fairy tail was its lively self again. People were happy drinking beers everywhere; the seven years arc had passed. Natsu and the group were having fun. A few blocks away, a silhouette stalks the town. Everyone stared at her and began whispering to each other. At the lively guild, everyone was beginning to get in the fighting mode when there was a crash. Everyone turned to Max.

"Sh-sh-she's here!" He stammered hopelessly.

"Who's here?" Lucy asked curiously.

"The Goddess of Fairy Tail!" Droy added as he began to tremble.

"Goddess?" Lucy questioned.

"Okay Fairy Tail in line!" Erza shouted. She seemed to have a strange look in her eyes. _Fear? _Lucy thought in shock. Since when does the great Erza fear someone? "Lucy stand next to Levy, Wendy and Carla stand by Max. Everyone on their best behavior! We shouldn't bother the Goddess. The doors went open. A girl stood there. Lucy gaped at her. Erza quickly went in her spot next to Juvia and Jet. _How can someone be so… drop-dead gorgeous? _Lucy thought. Levy shook a little. To think of it, almost everyone was trembling. The Master stood in the middle.

"Welcome back-" He paused for a moment to calm down. "Blaze Remington."

"I feel so welcomed." The girl said rather sarcastically. "Why is it every time I return, people start to act like babies?" She said in a rather booming voice.

"WE WILL PARTY ON NOW!" The Master exclaimed quickly. There was a wave of people headed towards the girl. Lucy took the moment to regain her confidence. _She's a little intimidating, like Erza... She won't bite, will_ she?

"Hi, my name is LLLUUCC!" She was knocked out-of-the-way as Natsu and Gray raged forward.

"IT'S BEEN FOREVER! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WHY DID YOU GO? BLLLAAAZZEE WE MISSED YOU!"

"No, I missed her more!"

"I MISSED HER MORE!"

"Are you asking for a fight flame-brain?!"

"Excuse me stripper?"

"Um" The girl known as Blaze sweat dropped awkwardly. "I missed you guys to… Where's Erza?!" She became excited again.

"Blaze you like me better right? Better than hot-head here?" Gray said giving her a puppy-eyed look.

"No Blaze loves me!" Natsu and Gray locked horns.

"I like both of you." She turned her head to Lucy. "Oh, you must be Luce."

Lucy let out a happy smile. "Lucy actually; it's an honor to meet you." They shook hands.

"I see you two found a replacement for me." Blaze placed her hands on her large hips and turned to face the two mooning men.

"No- No one could ever replace you!" Gray said acting like a puppy pooling by her legs.

"You're that one member that no one can replace." Natsu said copying Gray's puppy-like way.

"Hello! I'm Wendy! I'm so pleased to meet you. I've heard so much about you but I never thought you'd be this beautiful in person!" Wendy said all glittery-eyed in admiration.

"Aw, thank you so much! That means a lot coming from you. During my mission I heard a lot of you. Aren't there a few new members?" Blaze looked around to see Gajeel staring at her. He went a bit numb as she joyfully said hello. Juvia soon declared her as her new love-rival. Blaze went to say hi to her but Juvia began her creeper mode on her. Blaze got a drink from Mirajane. She met up with Erza and they certainly caught up. Lucy stuck around with them.

"So, how was the mission?" Erza asked curiously. "I heard a few rumors from the townspeople about the cabin boy and you." She winked mischievously. Lucy blushed.

"Haha, no. They're not true. He was a really nice guy but it turns out he was the most wanted criminal in all of St. Jane's. He was really strong too. I was lucky I stopped him from killing the mayor of St. Jane. I almost died in the process but, it worked."

"Died?" Lucy asked. "I wish I could go on super awesome trips like that!"

"Maybe I could take you guys some day. It would be fun!" Blaze said cheerfully. "I managed to get a dorm right by the beach. We could have a girl's night out!"

"That would be awesome!" Erza and Lucy said in unison.

"Hey can we go along. I'll turn into a girl just to be with you Blaze," Gray said giving her puppy eyes again.

"I'll do the same; I'd do even more than what Gray would do. I'd do a gazillion times more!" Natsu said putting his arm around Blaze.

"Um that's really sweet guys, I guess I could let you guys go one day but that won't make it a girl's night out…" Happy flew over Natsu and landed on Blaze's lap.

"We missed you so much! Why did you leave us?" Happy said with teary eyes. _Wow… Blaze sure is popular among the men. I can even see Reedus looking at her and Reedus doesn't look at anyone! Gosh… Well I can't blame them… If I was a boy I think I'd fall for her too. She's just so beautiful it's not humanly possible. I guess that's why they call her 'The Goddess of Fairy Tail' She's not from this world... _

"So what job were you on?" Lucy asked curiously trying to change the subject. And keeping herself from suspicion.

"I was on a dangerous personalized job." Blaze said with a soft glint in her gray eyes as she pet the purring Happy. "The mayor himself gave me the request by sending in a messenger."

"How long have you been gone?" Lucy asked rather intrigued.

"About eight to nine years." Blaze said. "That's why when you came, I never met you or you ever saw me." Happy began to paw at her fingers like a kitten would.

"Wow Happy's never acted like this before…" Lucy said a bit gloomily. Blaze smile her white teeth flashing sending Natsu and Gray into fan-girl mode which they stared at her as if she was a super model. Just then Jason, from 'Sorcerers Weekly' busted through the door.

"Cool, Cool, Cool! We have heard of your arrival oh great one! We want a photo shoot of you pronto! Please come with us!" Jason grabbed Blaze and took her. A few hours later, she arrived with an envelope.

"Please remind me never to do that again." She sighed as she lightly tossed the envelope on the table and politely asked Mirajane for another soda. She began drinking.

"Mind if we take a look?" Erza asked picking up the envelope. "You've never really were the girly-type."

"Knock yourselves out." Blaze said cracking a smile at her comment. Pretty much the pictures surprised everyone. Lucy looked at one and flared out.

"Oh my god!" Lucy exclaimed. "They made you dress like a hot biker girl!" Natsu and Gray had those blank looks.

"Hey look!" Erza exclaimed. "Copies for everyone!" Everyone flooded to get their picture. Natsu managed to get his hands on the very last one. Blaze had a slight irritation to herself as she heard Elfman say that the pictures are 'manly' and Blaze nearly beat the crap out of him unless Natsu wouldn't have started talking to her.

"Do you have a place to stay? You've been gone for a long time, I'm sure your rent is probably gone by now." Natsu said hoping for the opportunity of letting her stay with him and Happy.

"No, I made a deal with my rent manager. I have to give him 15% of my reward. So I have my place." Blaze turned to Erza. "Are you going to spend the night today? I still remember the day before I left telling you that we'd have a sleep over at my house."

"Oh yeah, I just have to get a few things over. Then we can start the sleepover." She looked at Lucy. "Wanna go Luce?" Blaze asked flashing a smile.

"Sure, if it isn't a bother…" Lucy said.

"Don't be silly!" Erza and Blaze said in unison. "We'd be happy if you came!"

"This is gonna be fun!" Lucy said excitedly.

* * *

**Thanks for Bearing through this, I know it must have been really slow -_- but I'm working on my writing skills. Please Review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Time For GNO!

**Hai everybody! This one is going to be brief and it will hint one of Blaze's bachelors (or two I can't decide) Enjoii!**

* * *

"She lives in this monster?!" Lucy said her mouth hanging open in disbelief. "This is like a mansion!"

"It's actually not big enough to be one." Blaze said opening the door. "Welcome to my home!" She said showing them inside.

"I know this place like the back of my head. We used to run around this house all the time!" Erza said running up the stairs to her usual room.

"Where do I go?" Lucy asked awkwardly. Blaze pointed to the room Erza passed by. "Oh… Okay." Lucy walked up the stairs. She reached the grand room and she gasped at her surroundings. A medium-sized bed with white sheets and a blue comforter, a fancy desk with a lamp, in front of the bed a dresser with a hefty mirror on it embroidered with fine polished wooden flowers, and to top it all off—a large hinge-open window a window sill and a nice view of the neighborhood.

"I hope you enjoy it here. Gosh I haven't been here in a while…" Blaze said as she took in the surroundings.

"I will! Gosh this house is almost as beautiful as you! It reminds me so much of my Heartfilla mansion. It is so comforting…" Lucy saw Blaze's face.

"You're too sweet. Thanks. Maybe tomorrow we'll go on a mission." Blaze said, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Let's enjoy some GIRL TIME!" Erza said jumping on Lucy and Blaze. They giggled and began their girls-night-out. First they began to put on some facial creams to make their faces smooth out. All that relaxation things girls normally do.

"Ha-ha! I feel like a zombie when I put this stuff on." Erza joked. Lucy and Blaze began to laugh. They then went to the indoor hot springs. Lucy and Erza went right in but it took Blaze a moment. After all three slipped in they put the cucumbers over their eyes and began to relax as the soothing hot water washed on their bodies. All of a sudden there was a large splash as facial masks and cucumbers flew off. Lucy screamed and quickly pulled on her robe. Erza slightly went deeper into the water to cover her body.

"PEVERTS GET OUT OF HERE!" Lucy screamed angrily. Blaze looked at Natsu and Gray; their faces simply went red and they held their blank stares. Lucy got intimidated as a deathly aura emerged from Blaze as she had a dark look.

"Well, it was nice knowing you Natsu, Gray," Erza said giving them a sympathetic look. Without even putting a robe on (which was not needed because she was so fast) Blaze punched Natsu ramming him into Gray sending them flying across the water, through the gate and into rocks. Blaze quickly put on the robe.

"Erza, Lucy, inside." Blaze said as she walked inside.

"ERZA DID YOU SEE THAT? ARE THEY GOING TO BE OKAY?!" Lucy said freaking out for the sakes of her guild mates.

"Lucy calm down, Blaze would never want to hurt Natsu or Gray. Anyways, the doctor is coming see?" Erza pointed to the man rushing to Natsu and Gray. Lucy and Erza quickly went inside trying not to get on Blaze's nerves. They ended girl's night out with a chick-flick. Natsu and Gray came with their heads bandaged and tissues up their nostrils.

"Gosh Blaze can you be any more violent?" Gray asked slumping down in between her and Erza.

"Sorry, I just got really mad," Blaze said her face darkening from her remorse. Natsu shot him a dirty look and gave Blaze a sympathetic look.

"It's okay Blazey," Natsu said sitting next to her making Lucy squish by the arm rest.

"I forgive you first." Gray said.

"No I did!"

"I did you stupid fire-head!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"Slanty eyes!"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP!?" Erza yelled. The two instantly stopped arguing and acted like angels again. The chick flick wasn't that bad in opinion to the girls but to Natsu and Gray it was like going through hell.

"That makes no sense, he's upset over a girl who doesn't love him and he tries to commit suicide then magically the girl loves him again?" Natsu said rather perplexed.

"Shut up and watch the movie." Blaze said, staring intently at the screen. Natsu rolled his eyes and reclined on the sofa.

_'This is so boring... I came here so I could be with Blaze... We haven't seen her for nine years! I wish there was some action going on...' _Natsu and Gray thought. The movie got a bit better with more action but it was still a pain for the two males.

"Can we watch something else?" Gray groaned finally.

"Why? The movie is almost over, can't you stand it that long?" Lucy said giving him a pathetic look.

"It's soo boorrinngg," Natsu growled. "Can we watch Zombie Slayers 3 or Solid Gears 7?"

"You guys suck." Blaze said. "Just watch the movie and we'll see about the other ones."

It was fifteen more minutes of torture for Natsu and Gray. They settled to watch 'Possessed Widows' and it was not a pretty movie. After a while Blaze placed her head on Natsu's shoulder and left it there for a while. Natsu tensed up but then relaxed. Finally the movie was over after two hours of gore.

"Well I'm going to turn in early..." Erza said stretching. "Natsu, Gray your rooms are right next door to the fourth bathroom on the second floor."

"Yeah me too," Lucy said retreating to her room.

"By the way Natsu, try not to stir Blaze too much, she turns into a bear when she wakes up." Erza said with a sly grin.

Natsu froze in shock and Gray snickered and left to the room. Very carefully he managed to pick her up and began to carry her to her room piggy-back style. After removing her sheets, he gently lay her sleeping figure on the bed. He took a moment to stare upon her angelic face glowing as she slept peacefully. He couldn't contain himself and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Eh? Wh-What?" Natsu found himself unable to move as Blaze had her arms around his neck.

"Don't... Leave..." She softly whispered.

'_That's strange, she's still sleeping...' _Natsu thought as he fought to get out of her grip. She tightened it and murmured a low "don't go" and hugged him close. Somehow, she flipped him so he was next to her, and sometime during the night Natsu fell asleep in horror.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading, I know if it's just a little bad but I'm trying my hardest! Well I hope you managed to like it; I'm very curious to know what you have to say! Review!**


	3. Morning After

The next morning, Natsu awoke in shock. _She's going to kill me! I have to leave! _He thought desperately. He was hypnotized from her face for a moment until he felt something stir on the back of his neck.

"No… No!" He was muffled as Blaze grabbed him and hugged him even closer. Blaze soon awoke; Natsu expected for the worse. Her eyes opened, a deviled aura was released by her. Natsu sweat dropped horrified for his life. Robotic-like Blaze got up and left to her bathroom. Natsu quickly ran out of her room scared for his life.

"Oh, good morning Natsu!" Lucy said cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?" She flashed him a great big smile.

"Mornin' Luce." He said stretching and scratching the back of his head.

"Natsu, can I talk to you for a second?" Erza asked grabbing Natsu by his hair. After they left confused Lucy, Erza slammed Natsu to the wall. "Where were you last night? I checked up on you when I thought all of you went to sleep, you weren't with Gray!"

"I was p-p-putting Blaze in bed, AH! ERZA! ERZA!" Erza clenched his shoulders even harder.

"HOW DARE YOU SLEEP WITH AN UNMARRIED WOMAN?" Erza yelled going demon on him.

"No! That's not what happened I swear!" Natsu said part of his soul leaking from his mouth. "She got a killer grip on me and wouldn't let me go!" Erza let go of him.

"Oh… Well in that case I understand… She was always like that to me when we were kids." Erza said finally calming down. Natsu quickly left back to the kitchen. He spotted Blaze.

"Morning Natsu." She said rubbing her eye rather cutely. "My arms hurt for some reason… Gray pass me the Advil please?" Gray gave her the Advil and Natsu slightly tensed up as his eyes went blank.

After eating some breakfast they decided to leave back to the guild. Blaze was of course, greeted by everyone and followed around. Gray and Natsu went a little protective of her. Even Loki passed from the celestial spirit world to say hi to her.

"So we can have a candle-lit dinner; you know a date." Loki said his eyes sparkling. Out of nowhere Elfman punched Loki away. "What the hell was that for?!" Loki growled.

"Only a real man can ask Blaze on a date!" Elfman yelled. Blaze sweat dropped as the two men began an all out fight.

"Close, Gate of the Lion," Lucy said saving forever-grateful Blaze.

"Hmm… This is an interesting one…" Erza said.

"What is?" Blaze asked curiously.

"A job. Should we take it?"

"What's it about?"

"We have to find the missing daughter of a tribesman on an island." Erza said.

"That does sound kind of hard. What's the reward?"

"Half a million jewels." Erza replied.

"S-Class?"

"Yeah. Will the others be able to take it?" Erza asked giving Blaze a look.

"Probably, you found yourselves some pretty powerful friends." Blaze answered grinning widely.

"But you will always be the strongest out of all of us." Erza said quietly. Blaze sighed and muttered something under her breath. "I will go tell them immediately." Erza stood up and left.

"HALF A MILLION?!" Lucy said dreaming of the jewels.

"That's a lot of jewels. Is it S-Class?" Wendy asked.

"Yes but I know you will able to handle it." Erza said with a slight smile.

"Well should we start to head out?!" Lucy said desperate to get the mission going.

"Alright! Alright!" Natsu said. "I'm getting fired up! We're going to own this job, right Happy?"

"Aye sir!"

Soon after, they left the guild to get the mission started.

* * *

**Thanks for reading I know it was shorter than what I would write. Let me know what you guys think about this! I will try to update soon. **


	4. Necklaces and Disappearances

**Hello! First off I'd like to shout-out petragirl987 she's been with me since the beginning! Thanks for your support! This one took longer I was unsure if I should show Blaze's magic in this one so yeah... Enjoi!**

* * *

"Are you serious we have to use a train AND a boat?!" Natsu growled feeling tipsy.

"The island is around 17 hours away. We really have no choice…" Happy said looking solemn. Of course, Natsu got motion sickness.

"That's a bad case of motion sickness you have…" Blaze sighed; her eyes in blankness. "I forgot about it…"

"So much moving!" Natsu sickly said. His soul began to leak out.

"Blaze! We're losing him!" Happy said, scared for his friend.

"Why are you telling me this? I'm not some healer!" Blaze growled holding Natsu's limp body.

"You two have similar magic!" Happy said his eyes watering. "Just give him some!"

"I can't, I could kill him." Blaze said calmly.

"Kill him?!" Lucy said shocked.

"Don't worry guys, I got this! **Troia!**" Wendy said the soft blue light cascading her hands.

"I've never felt more alive! I love transportation!" Natsu said happily.

The rest of the train ride was rather boring with the clashes of Gray and Natsu now and then.

"Say Blaze," Lucy asked. "What is your magic anyways? Are you a fire mage too?"

"That's an interesting story… Um, I haven't told anyone what my magic is…" Blaze said a bit nervous. "You'll find out when the time is right."

"But why? Can't you just tell me now?" Lucy questioned curiously. "It's not like your going to die if you tell me, right?"

"Your right… Well I have a rare form of lost magic… I guess you can say I have one of the most dangerous magic forms in the world…" Blaze said trailing off now and then.

"So wait… You are some demon?" Lucy said her hairs going on end.

"No! No! Please don't think that, I'm far from that!" Blaze said calming Lucy down. "Let's say I have a magic that only I possess… Not like you have Lucy. I mean, I guess you could consider it partly… Ugh I'm getting confused…" Blaze began to go off topic and Lucy soon got bored.

After the 14 hours of train they continued the rest on boat. Soon the Island began to get in sight. Team Natsu met up with the client.

"She disappeared a few nights ago… I don't know what happened to her, she's supposed to betroth to the Prince and she missed her ceremony." The father said beginning to tear up.

"Don't worry sir, we'll find your daughter soon." Erza said rather comfortingly.

They interrogated some people and didn't get too close to her place.

"This is taking forever…" Happy said bored as he slumped on the couch. Erza began pacing furiously.

"Lucy-chan I wanted to go the market and get some food for dinner. Would you like to go with me?" Blaze asked.

"Sure! Wendy-chan want to go?"

"Yes!"

The trio left. Wendy got distracted by a necklace and fell behind the two older girls.

"Wow, I've never seen such a beautiful necklace before!" Wendy said looking at the beautiful object.

"And I will sell it to you cheaply!" The vender said. "Please step right here." Unsuspectingly, Wendy complied. The vender placed the necklace on her. "How beautiful it looks on you. Now let me hook it." He went behind her and shoved a cloth in her mouth as her muffled screams were unheard. A bag went over her head and she smuggled away.

"Wendy? Wendy-chan where are you?" Blaze looked around after she got her items. "Lucy-chan where's Wendy?"

"I thought she was with you."

"Oh god…" Blaze's eyes widened. "Here take this to Erza and bring the gang back. I'm going to look for Wendy."

Blaze ran off as Lucy quickly went back to the hotel.

"Erza! Natsu! Gray! Happy!" Lucy shouted tears running down her eyes. "Wendy's missing!"

"Wendy?!" Natsu said. "Where's Blaze?!"

"She went to look for Wendy." Lucy stammered.

The gang met up with Blaze.

"Any luck?!" Erza asked.

_Silence…_

"Blaze! Answer me!" Erza put her hands on her shoulders. "Where is Wendy?!"

"S-S-She's…" Blaze couldn't answer. "They took her. I was hot on their trails but then they put a ruin and I was trapped until they were out of sight… I d-don't know where they're taking her."

The gang stood in shock. Carla began to cry. "W-Wendy… I knew I should have gone with her!"

Erza went and asked questions to random people on the street. "It's no use… We've practically asked everyone here." Gray said.

"No, we have to keep trying!" Blaze growled.

"Blaze, it's getting late… We're going to have to put this off until tomorrow." Gray said struggling to contain himself.

"This is my entire fault! I should have been with her!" Blaze was about to take off but Gray clenched her jacket. "Let go of me!" Blaze was about to smack him but her hands ended up handcuffed together in ice. "Let me go Gray! I have to find Wendy! I can't live with myself! Let me go!" She pounded weakly at his chest.

"Calm down, Blaze." Gray said. Erza and the others stayed silent. Lucy's tears ran down her face as she stayed behind Erza. The two girls and two exceeds began walking, not looking back to Blaze's breakdown.

"Put me down Natsu! Get off of me! Wendy! I have to find her! I can't abandon her let me go!" The two boys struggled against her but managed to carry her back. There was a grim silence. Carla and Happy wept on the floor, Erza and Lucy sulked in their rooms, Gray went blank on the couch and Natsu stayed on guard outside the bathroom door only listening to Blaze's cries in the shower.

"H-Happy, what's that?" Carla said turning her attention to something slipping under the door.

Gray went forward to take it. "It's a note." He said. Every turned their attention to Gray, including Blaze who was drying her hair clad in her towel.

"What does it say?" Lucy said.

"I've heard of your loss; please meet me by the end of town square at 9pm." Gray read out loud. "That's funny it's going to be nine in ten minutes…"

"Everyone, we need to be prepared; this could be a trap."

_I don't care… As long as this person knows where Wendy is, I will lay down my life to find her. Fairy Tail doesn't abandon their comrades no matter what. I have to find her._

* * *

**Dun dun dunn! So you can all guess who was thinking at the end. Again, I wasn't sure if I should reveal Blaze's magic in this but maybe in the next I will, (I sort of Hinted on the roots) but yeah. Review please!**


	5. Rescuing Wendy and Finding a New Friend

**Hiya again! Well this chapter is kinda off (I wrote this really late at night) but I hope you like it. Enjoi!**

* * *

The team made it to the town square. A hooded person stood in front of them.

"We're here; where's Wendy?" Natsu said. He had an iron look of seriousness in his eyes.

"I can only give you the information I know. This girl 'Wendy' she was looking at jewelry. I only saw her being with the vender than disappeared. My guess is that they kidnapped her." The person said.

"Crap, how are we going to find her with that?" Natsu impatiently questioned.

"I can only give you this one idea. One of the girls act as a decoy, get kidnapped and find your Wendy. I only wish you the best." With that the person vanished.

"WHAT?" They all said in confusion.

"But that's not a bad idea…" Gray said his eyebrow twitching. "We can send Lucy or Er-"

"I'll do it." Blaze interrupted. "I'm going to find Wendy."

"But-"

"I don't care. I started this and I'm going to end it." Blaze said her silver mist eyes turning a dark storm gray. "I'm going to find Wendy even if I die trying!" Blaze barely got any sleep that night. She laid in bed thinking about Wendy's safety.

Wendy's eyes hurt for crying. She cried so much, she barely had any tears to shed.

"Everyone… I'm so sorry! I let you all down by getting captured!" Wendy felt the tears about to flow out but she kept it in. "Carla… Happy… Natsu… Lucy!" Her cell door opened.

"Midnight snack, brat." The man gave her a bowl with barely anything on it but some weird grains on it. "Eat up; you still have seven more days until we take you away."

"T-Take me a-away? Where?" exclaimed frightened Wendy.

"You'll find out soon enough. Finish up and go nighty-night, brat." The man gave her a stern look. Wendy quickly ate the mystery food and handed him the plate.

"T-T-Thank you," Wendy trembled slightly.

"Thanks for what? Are you insulting me?!"

"N-N-No, I didn't mean that!"

"So you're calling me a liar? Hmm, I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget you little peasant!" The only sound was Wendy's screams and the sound of beatings.

_Next morning_…

Team Natsu wasted no time getting up. Blaze bought a tiny microphone and tracking device. She gave it to the others.

"Try not to get hurt, Blaze-Chan." Lucy said her eyes watering a bit.

"Don't worry. The worst that could happen is that I kill someone by accident." Blaze said flashing a lifeless smile. Lucy noticed Blaze had her fists tightly clenched which was not a good sign. Calmly, Blaze walked to the shop Wendy had previously been in. _I should act like I'm interested in something so I don't stir up suspicion. _"My, what a beautiful necklace! I've never seen one so lovely before!" she said trying to make herself look in awe. The vender went to her.

"And I will sell it to you cheaply!" The vender said. "Please step right here." Blaze obeyed. The vender placed the necklace on her. "How beautiful it looks on you. You look like a princess! Now let me hook it." The vender soon did the same as he had done to Wendy. Blaze stood her act and began screaming as they were muffled. She was stuffed into a bag and sent away. _Idiot, they didn't even tie my hands together! _She moved the cloth from her mouth and spoke in a soft whisper.

"I'm in. I don't know where they're taking me. Huh? AH!" Blaze was a bit befuddled as she felt her body shift forward.

"Blaze are you alright?!" Natsu worriedly asked.

"Yeah I think I'm on a wagon…" Blaze said. "Erza, got the directions?"

"I got them. We'll be following you at a distance. When we get there we'll wait for the signal." Erza said expertly.

"Huh!? Wait, what are you doing? Let me out!" Blaze said.

"She sure is a great actor…" Lucy said. The rest of the time, they heard nothing. Soon they heard Blaze again and this time, she didn't sound too happy.

"Take off my clothing?! EXCUSE ME? No, don't you dare lay a finger on me! Bastard let me go no! Stop it! This is molestation; you corrupted assholes! Don't touch me!" Blaze snapped.

"Now that we got that unwanted things on, we can brand you now." A voice said.

"Brand me?! Is it going to hurt?" Blaze's weakened voice shook with fake fear.

"No, it's just a tag we put on your chest." The voice replied. "Get her branded and to cell number 537." There was a scream and then yelling.

"You bastard you said it wasn't going to hurt! That hurt like your momma's ass! What the hell is wrong with all of you rapists? You're not going to get away with this! I demand justice! Someone will find you and AVENGE ME! REVENNNGEE!" Blaze sounded a bit possessed in the end.

"Blaze is everything okay?" Gray asked.

"Wendy-Chan! You're okay!" Blaze's voice sent a wave of relief.

"Blaze-Sama! You came for me… B-B-But how?" Wendy was choking on her tears of joy.

"Can't explain now. We're going to bust you out." Blaze said. "Erza, I got Wendy head for entrance, after you're in you're going to face against heavily armed guards. But you can sneak your way in too. After that go up two staircases and our cell is the fifth one to your left."

"Roger that Blazey!" Erza said.

"Wait, I found the mayor's daughter! She's in the next cell!" Wendy said. "She's kept me company all this time."

"What did they do to you Wendy-Chan. You're all beat up…" Blaze said her eyes going mad with fury.

"T-T-They first threatened to rape me if I didn't comply with their needs. They smacked me around a few times and after, I was beaten again by the warden." Wendy stammered a bit.

"Those bastards, how dare they do that to a little girl?!" Blaze clenched her fists. "I will get them for doing this to you, Wendy. I will make them pay!" Wendy smiled. "Now about the mayor's daughter," Blaze touched the wall that separated the cells. "**Impureness will be melted away**," A faint glow went from her hands. "**Disintegrate**" The metallic wall melted away and turned into ashes before her. The girl was chained to the wall, wounded.

"I will do what I can to heal her!" Wendy said the blue light going to the girl. "She should be fine now." Blaze broke off the chains and helped the girl to her feet. There were multiple explosions and the ground rumbled.

"Wendy?! Blaze?!"

"It's Gray! Gray over here!" Blaze called.

"Don't worry I'll get you guys out of here!" He froze the bars and kicked it open. "Hurry, they're sending out more guards!" They quickly began to run.

"**Open Gate of the Giant Crab: Cancer!**" Lucy called out as Cancer beat the guards. More guards began to pile up.

"There's so many of them!" Erza said wiping out many of them.

"We'll just have to beat all of them!" Natsu yelled knocking a bunch out with his flames.

"I might be able to do something to buy us some escape time!" Blaze exclaimed. "Take the mayor's daughter, Gray." She literally threw the frightened girl to Gray. "Careful not to get in my way, I might kill you by accident. Well Lucy, here's your answer."

"It's just a girl; we have nothing to worry about!" One of the guards said cockily. The mob went after her.

"Natsu, fire please." Blaze said suddenly serious. Natsu threw her a fireball and Blaze caught it.

"WHAT?!" All of them said in shock.

"Blaze held the flame in her hands and the area around her began to have an orange-yellow glow. "**Burn the Darkness that thrives with the Godly Light: Sol Invictus!**" The fireball burst and shot like a laser to the guards wiping almost all of them. Quickly they began to run for it.

"Fire Magic?! What kind of sorcery do you own?!" Erza growled.

"I'll explain it later!" Blaze sweat-dropped. The council came and dealt with the traffickers. In the rubble something stirred; curiously Blaze went to investigate. "Hello? Is someone there?" Blaze asked. There was a weak groan. "A-Are you okay?!" Blaze went to its aid. "L-Lucy! Erza! Wendy! I-I found someone!" Everyone came to see what Blaze was holding.

"It's an Exceed!" Natsu said in awe.

"And it's hurt," Lucy said touching its head.

"She. It's a she." Blaze interrupted. "Let's take her! I can finally have a partner!" Her eyes sparkled.

"Well there's no harm in that." Erza said. "We'll take her."

"Thank you for saving my daughter!" The mayor said. "Here are your rewards! You will all be recognized as heroes in this town."

"I'm just happy you're safe Wendy!" Blaze exclaimed as they rode on the train.

"Save me from this horrible transportation!" Natsu sickly said.

"Oh man up Natsu!" Blaze smiled. She looked out the window. _Great, well I guess I can't hide secrets forever… _She looked around and saw her friends. What more could she ask for? The guild was going to have a blast out of this story!

* * *

**Happy Ending! Just to tell you this isn't the end so don't you worry. I was thinking to put the Grand Magic games in this too! Tell me what you think; I want to know! BTW. Sol Invictus is a sun god O.o Ciao~!**


	6. Grand Magic Games

**This is really faced-paced and I don't know why it turned out like this. But I hope you like it Enjoi!**

* * *

Blaze stared at the Exceed. She was a cream-lynx point and it was just a wild guess she had black eyes. Porlyusica had helped the Exceed all she could. The Exceed twitched; her eyes shot open.

"Where am I?" She said going up.

"You're in an infirmary." Blaze said. "I found you after I destroyed the building you were in. That may have been my fault that you got hurt." Blaze put on a poker face. "Anyways, forgetting about that, can I get you anything?" The Exceed didn't reply. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I never caught your name." She said.

"Blaze, Blaze Remington."

"Blaze, I'm Mai." The Exceed replied. "Could you help me up?" Blaze quickly went to the aid of the cat. For three days straight, Blaze helped the Exceed return in health. Finally she was up and running again. "Do you have any weapons?" Blaze handed her a dagger. The cat expertly used it, much to the surprise of Blaze.

"Blaze! Come into the water! It's wonderful and feels so good!" Lucy exclaimed loudly tossing the beach ball to Levy.

"I'll pass; I'm not a fan of water…" Blaze said sweat-dropping.

"What do you mean?" Wendy turned her attention.

"Well you see," Blaze blushed a little, her eyebrow twitching. "I don't know how to swim… I'm terrified of drowning."

"We can fix that!" Erza grabbed Blaze's hand. Blaze began to protest but Erza dragged her in. "Complaining won't do you any good, Blaze. Now first thing you do is…" Erza began to show Blaze how to swim. Unfortunately, from her first try on, Blaze nearly drowned 7 times. "How can you drown if you're in the shallows?" Levy and Lucy sweat-dropped.

"It's probably her phobia with Water…" Lucy answered; she cracked a smile as Blaze jumped at Erza yelling 'something touched my foot!'

"What's wrong with jumpy?" Gray asked, standing behind Lucy.

"She's trying to swim, not a smart idea." Lucy said.

"I have an idea!" Natsu charged passed them and went underwater.

"Erza, I told you I can't swim! I almost died like seven times!" Blaze said in fear struggling against the strong hold of the Titania. Erza led her to waist-deep water.

"You can do it Blaze!" Mai called from the shore.

Finding the smallest amount of courage Blaze struggled to swim. "Hey Erza, I'm swimming!" Blaze said suddenly beaming with pride.

"Good, now keep going!" Erza said cheering her best friend on.

"Huh? What's this? E-Er!" Blaze went underwater.

"Blaze!" Erza dove under water. Natsu resurfaced laughing.

"You're so weak to water! Ah-ha-ha!" Blaze cringed in embarrassment and held herself close to the fire mage. _Eh, what's this? Something is pushing my chest_… Natsu immediately let go of her causing her to nearly drown again.

"Breathe! Breathe damn you!" Erza began CPR. Blaze began to cough and breathed again.

"Erza… Never put me in water again…" Blaze managed to get some humor in. Her body ached all over.

Virgo came; she falsely said she needed their help. The whole Celestial Spirit thing went on. Out of curiosity, Levy decided to do some research on their guild members.

"Crux, do you have anything with Fairy Tail?" Levy asked. One by one she researched her guild members. Of course, there was the security limit but she found useful information on Gajeel. She went on to Blaze.

"I'm sorry, but we have no information on Blaze Remington. The most we know is that she is a Fairy Tail Sun Mage. Her background is unknown, her weight is unknown, and her parents are unknown." Crux replied.

"Lu-Chan, take a look at this." Levy quickly told Lucy about it.

_Why can't I find any information on her? _Lucy asked to herself.

"Crux, can you please try to extend the search?" Lucy asked.

"I'd be close to violating the privacy orders, but it can happen." Crux began searching.

"He fell asleep!" Levy said.

"No, he's just searching." Lucy answered.

Crux awakened. "I have some files, but they have barely any information on them." Crux said.

"Thanks." Lucy and Levy said.

_Blaze Remington, siblings 2, blood type AB, alias Fairy tail. Blaze's life is highly classified; she joined Fairy Tail around the same time Erza Scarlet joined. She had very unsteady magic and burned many things down without meaning to, her parents are unknown many rumors of her. Top Rumor is she's fallen from Heaven from the Gods. She is a mage of… _

"What?!" Levy and Lucy said in unison. "Why does it end there!?"

"The rest of the information is classified. It will only be revealed when she tells either one of you two." Crux answered. Lucy and Levy ignored the question that popped in their minds. _Where did Blaze come from? _So when they got back to Earth Land, only 3 days were left. Ultear did the second origin opening for them. Watching Natsu scream in pain was definitely not reassuring. Soon, all of them were struck with the Second Origin.

"Erza, how GAH! Are you not in pain?" Lucy squabbled out. Only the sounds of screaming were heard.

"My body hurts all over, I don't think it worked at all," Blaze said sounding tired.

"You all should be prideful that you made it through Second Origin." Mai quickly reminded them.

"What is the Hotel name by the way?" Natsu asked.

"The Honeybone Hotel." Erza answered.

"I'm going to go explore the town!" Blaze said. "Mai, are you going with me?"

"Of course!" She happily exclaimed. The pair left with Natsu and Happy. "I don't get why you two have to tag along…" Mai growled.

"Mai, be nice! They just want to see town like us." Blaze said.

"Sabertooth?"

"Natsu?"

Two men circled by beaten men. One was a toned and muscular man with blond hair, slanted dark eyes, above his eye a scar, and a stamp of a guild on his left shoulder. The other with rather messy black hair, his hair brushed to cover the right side of his eye, red eyes with his cape adorning the same symbol the other one had. They were also accompanied by Exceeds.

"E-Exceeds!" Happy said shocked. "Mai can't you believe that?!"

Frosch and Lector began to mock Happy. Lector quickly tried to flirt with Mai; though she ignored him.

"Hey, did your dragons disappear in X777 too?" Natsu asked.

"No, we killed them." Sting said. "Unlike you who couldn't even kill a dragon."

"Weren't they your parents?!" Natsu growled.

"The dragon's that taught us Dragon Slaying magic… We destroyed it with our own hands to become True Dragon Slayers!"

"Bastards!" Natsu growled.

"Let's go Natsu. These twigs aren't worth your energy." Blaze said hoping to avoid a fight.

"I'm bored with oldie, can we go?" Rogue said simply. He looked at Blaze much to her dismay.

"What the hell do you want?" She snapped.

"Natsu," Sting turned around to warn Natsu. "If we ever meet in battle, I'll show you power of a true Dragon Slayer." He left with Rogue leaving the Fire Dragon Slayer seething in anger.

"Those bastards are going to get it!" Natsu growled.

"Sabertooth will regret messing with Fairy Tail." Blaze said. At some point, Lucy met up with them. Blaze and Mai went in their separate ways much to Natsu's dislike.

"Blaze! Can we buy a kabob?!" Mai asked excitedly.

"Sure thing, Mai!" Blaze bought two kabob's. They walked through the streets looking at the lanterns and different shops.

"Hey Sting, isn't that the girl from earlier?" Lector asked. "And her partner." His eyes immediately turned into hearts.

"I guess so; she won't be that happy tomorrow when we kick their asses in the Games!" Sting said cocky. _Hmm… I wonder if she's going to be in the games too… What if we face each other, will I go easy on her? Nah, I have to put Fairy Tail in their place._

"Um, can I help you?" Blaze appeared by Sting much to his shock.

"Don't you know? It's rude to stare at an unmarried girl; especially if you go all smitten on her!" Mai said a vein visible on her forehead. As Lector drooled over the Exceed. "Did you not hear a word I said?"

"No, I was just thinking. I might have stared at you by accident." Sting quickly came up with the excuse.

"So how's about I take you to Sabertooth?" Lector asked Mai. "We're Fiore's number one guild!"

"Sabertooth? You're in Sabertooth?" Blaze asked, her eyes storming up. "A-Are you…"

"One of the Twins? Yes." Sting said sizing Blaze up. "Everyone loses to Sabertooth. We are number one and will _stay _number one."

"Not until Fairy Tail beats you!" Blaze snapped. "I have no business with you pesky little 'Kitten Guild'. Fairy Tail is going to be number one again and you'll see!"

"Oh really? What is your Natsu going to save you once I pound your head into the ground?"

"Blaze!" Mai yelled.

"S-Sting… Kun." Lector said. Blaze had just smacked the White Dragon Slayer.

"Are you asking for a Death Sentence?" Sting snapped grasping her arm. They were stirring a bit of attention as people began to talk. _Dammit! I can't tarnish my name; I have to think of something! _He held Blaze close to his chest.

"What the hell?" Blaze quickly got the hint. "I see, so you don't want to look like a bully in public do you?" She whispered to him.

"I can see you're no idiot." Sting said hoping the people would look away. Luckily a great part looked away. "I'm going to surpass Natsu-San." He tensed as Blaze led on with the act and snuggled against him.

"If I were you, I'd watch it with my arrogance." Blaze said very quietly. "That is a mage's greatest weakness."

"I don't need someone to tell me what to do." Sting growled clenching Blaze tighter against him.

"Loosen up, I can't breathe." Blaze said loosing her breath. He slightly let go of her back. "I'll be watching you during the games. You better do your best or else I'll call you Sting-_Chan_." She had a smug look on her face.

He cupped her chin and brought her face closer to his. "Agreed. If you don't do _your _best then you have to perform in a cat-girl costume for all the men of Sabertooth." He smirked as he felt Blaze tense up.

She pressed her body closer to his making his eyes go comical and a brush of pink on his face. "Whatever you say, I'll be looking forward to my prize." She leaned close enough so her lips slightly brushed his ear. "I'm going to keep a close eye on you, so don't be surprised if I follow you to your hotel one night."

_What the hell? Am I… blushing? What did she do to me?! I feel weak in my knees! _Sting thought as he saw Blaze give him a mischievous look with a hint of… Flirty?

"Sting…?" Rogue stood there with Frosch.

"R-Rogue, I was just leaving to look for you." Instantly he created distance between them.

"Rogue? The Shadow Dragon Slayer I suppose?" Blaze said lifting an eyebrow. "I guess I have double time. Well Sting will be having a fun time telling you about out little… _Deal._ So long Sabers." She began walking away with Mai.

"W-Why me?!" Sting yelled at Blaze.

"What deal?" Rogue questioned.

"Well Sting-Kun, better tell Rogue!" Lector snickered.

A vein popped from Sting's head as he was forced to tell Rogue about the deal.

* * *

******I so far have 394 views on this, and that's awesome! **This one took way longer than expected... 1,953 words is a lot; took me 2 days to write this! Sorry if it's a too fast I was trying to get done with this! Tell me what you think and REVIEW!


	7. Cat Girl

**Hiya peeps! This is dedicated solely to Blaze and the Bet. Hope you enjoi!**

* * *

Blaze stared intently at the fights. Every now and then, her eyes would wander to the White Dragon Slayer only to look back at the fight as it would've changed its course of something important like that. _Gray can't lose, he's one of Fairy Tail's strongest Wizards! There's no way I'm going to be in a cat-girl costume! _Blaze smiled only to catch Erza's attention.

"You seem quite confident in Gray." Erza said smugness clear on her face. Lucy and Erza crept closer to Blaze. "We've heard a few things of you and that guy from Saber!" Blaze's face tinted slightly but she managed to have a straight face.

"Nothing happened; we were just making a bet. Don't worry your head about it. Gray's gonna win regardless of his opponent! I-I know he will." Blaze began to think about if Gray _did _lose. She gripped the bar tighter from her standing area with the guild. "You better not lose Gray or else I'll beat you to a pulp you ice-freak-droopy-eyed-stripper!"

"And from the crowd of Fairy Tail; lot's of cheers from the Goddess!" Chapati said.

Unfortunately, Gray lost as well as Lucy. Blaze had a gloomy façade. _This is the end of me… My reputation is ruined…_ "We're going to a bar to meet up with the guild, are you goin'?" Natsu asked. "Or are you going to sulk in a corner like droopy eyes and Lucy?"

"Nah, I have some business to take care of in town. Nothing too important; also do me a favor and watch Mai for me. I can't take her to the place I'm going." Blaze said bleakly. "I'll be back later on," Natsu gave her an uncertain look. "I'll be fine, promise."

Natsu distrustfully agreed and left with Erza and the two Exceeds. Blaze took her time and walked to Sabertooth's hotel, the way thinking about the torture she'd be forced to go through. Her eyebrow twitched as she imagined the drunken Sabertooth men all reaching to touch her vital parts. She made it to the hotel and sweat-dropped a little. Sting greeted her at the entrance and took him to his room.

Blaze stared in shock at her costume. Her face only showing her sheer disturbance at the costume only whore women would dare to wear.

"Here's your costume, and to be more cat-like add 'nya' at the end of your sentences," Sting nearly died from laughter as he knew the shame Blaze would be in.

"I'm going to hate you for life…" Blaze managed to utter. Sting's face reddened as Blaze began to remove her jacket. "If you are courteous of women enough, you'd leave without me kicking your sorry ass out. I'll give you four seconds to leave. One…"

Sting quickly exited much to Blaze's satisfaction. She sighed as she looked at the costume, the strapless top ending barely below her breasts with a deep V neckline and visible chain mail wrappings for her breasts. The bottom was an extreme mini-skirt managing to cover her rear. Not to mention the cat tail, paws and ears. The coloring was brown with dark brown tiger stripes. She slipped into the attire having much trouble getting her rear into the tight skirt.

"S-Something is rubbing against my leg!" Orga yelled surprised. He looked down only to see Blaze; a blush on her cheeks as she held one paw up to look like a cat. "N-Nya~!"

Immediately many of the men tried to catch Blaze. She easily dodged them. Landing on Orga's lap she purred and rubbed her head against him. "She's mine!" Blaze jumped only to make a collision of two Sabertooth mages. _I don't wanna be caught, who knows what they'd do to me_. She put a fail poker face and sweat-dropped.

"Ha-ha! No one can catch me, nya~!" Blaze said triumphantly. Rogue stood at the bar not paying attention to everyone trying to catch the girl. _Hmm, maybe I can drag Rogue into this…_ Blaze thought a sly look in her eyes. She went on top of the bar counter and crawled to Rogue. His eyes slightly widened flustered. "Rogue-sama, your kitten wants to be pet, nya." Blaze couldn't help but blush a bit at her comment.

"P-Pet you?" Rogue asked shocked. Blaze nodded and settled herself to sit cross-legged on the counter next to Rogue. Her tail somehow was flicking back and forth as she had an amused look in her eyes. Rogue let out a sigh and hesitantly began to stroke her head.

"Hey Dobengal," a guild member said. "Use your ninja skills and rip off her top!" Blaze heard and froze. He appeared from nowhere and was about to rip off her top when he flew across the room. Blaze acted like she didn't do anything and smiled innocently. The men were entranced once again. Blaze saw the time. _Good, my time is almost up… Huh what's this? _Rogue stood up and was about to leave to his room.

"Rogue-sama, where are you going?" She asked curiously.

"Enough with the sama, Sting really chose this one good. And I'm tired, see you at the games." Rogue answered monotonously.

Blaze spotted her next victim, and right at the last moment. Her time was about five minutes. She rubbed against him feeling him freeze. She had a smirk on her face as she sat on his lap.

"Sting-sama, your kitten needs attention." She flashed him an innocent smile and pushed herself closer.

"Uh erm, uh…" Sting got flustered. Blaze's tail ran down his chest.

"Does Sting-sama not like his kitten?" She pouted making him go red.

"N-No, it's not like that!"

She leaned in closer to his ear. "See you at the Games, Sting-san." With that she sped away only to stop at the exit and wink making the guild men go crazy. Blaze quickly left mad from the horror she went through. She removed the top only to hear Rogue's voice.

"Aren't you going to wait until I leave?" He had a half smirk.

Blaze got flustered. "G-Got somewhere I can change in peace?" she asked feeling pathetic.

"The bathroom."

"Thanks." Blaze changed quickly looking at the mirror to see her flustered face. _God I'm pathetic! _Her blush faded away within seconds as she calmed down. She exited to bump into Rogue again.

"Why are you appearing everywhere?!" She said a bit snappily. She sighed. "Well I'm out. Tell Sting I hate his guts and he better get ready for tomorrow."

"Alright." Rogue smiled a bit.

"You're different, you know. I see something I don't see in anyone else, except for Sting but forgetting him. I think I might like you Rogue-san. Keep it up and maybe you'll score."

"W-What?!"

"Just pulling your tail. Calm down; see ya!" She made it to the window and smiled at Rogue. "Tell Frosch I said hello."

"Sure," Rogue said a smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

Blaze left, and Sting and Rogue fell asleep in part silence.

* * *

**Alright, lemme know for the pairings! I'm not too sure who to ship her with but I'll accept any suggestions! Review!**


	8. Chariot and Motion Sickness

**So obviously this is the 2nd day of the Grand Magic Games, Blaze here is going to Watch Sting-kun race! Woo. Keep in mind their bet. I have 4 Votes of StingXBlaze and 3 of RogueXBlaze. They're neck and neck, but who's gonna win? I'll tell you when to make it clear. In the meantime, Enjoi!**

* * *

Day 1 of the Grand Magic Games has ended, and Fairy Tail A team in the last place and Fairy Tail B team in 7th place. The Grand Magic Games second day: competition Portion; Chariot.

"This competition consists of reaching the goal without falling off from the interconnected chariots." Chapati informed the crowd.

"But this isn't just some regular race." Yajima added.

"Cool! Cool! Cool!" Jason, of Weekly Sorcerer, screeched.

Chapati continued. "The chariots underfoot are constantly in motion, so even a moment of carelessness will prove to be your undoing. They pass through the major sightseeing locales of Crocus. Which team will be the first to arrive at the goal, here at the Domus Flau?! We'll be transmitting images from the race to everyone here in the arena through Lacrima-Vision.

"Cool!" Jason yelled.

Fairy Tail was shocked to hear of it. Everyone had their faces on.

"At any rate, Yajima-san with this kind of competition, who is being anticipated?" Chapati said.

"Umm…"

"Why was _Natsu _sent out?!" Gray asked shock clear on his face.

"You could have guessed what would happen just from the name 'Chariot' can't you…?" Lucy said with the same expression Gray wore.

"He just had to come out, no matter what…" Erza said.

Elfman remained speechless.

"That's our Natsu!" Blaze huffed appearing on the competitors place. "He's too stubborn to give up, especially since that other Dragon Slayer is competing. What's his name…? Sting?"

"Blaze-Chan, what are you doing in this part?" Lucy asked surprised that the Mage is with them.

"I just wanted to urge you guys on, besides it took a lot of convincing to get up here anyways." Blaze said as a matter of fact ring to her voice. "Now hush up, they're going to announce the competitors!"

"Trailing at the back, far, far from the lead Fairy Tail A's Natsu is in a groggy state!" Chapati said.

"Oh… Ooh… Opu…" Natsu weakly said, his is horrible motion sickness getting to him.

"This is hopeless…" Jet said.

"And that's not all! Right next to him, Fairy Tail B's Gajeel and even Sabertooth's Sting are in the same condition."

All three of the Dragon Slayers looked nauseas to their core as they walked their faces turning purple all strength leaving them.

"What in the world is going on here, Yajima-san?" Chapati asked.

"The three of them seem to have something in common. Jason-san you're so noisy!" Yajima answered.

"The one bad with transportation… Should be… Salamander right?" Gajeel managed to mutter.

"What's happening? Why is Gajeel…?" Pantherlily said in shock.

"Even that guy from Sabertooth…" Levy said. Blaze smirked and shot a side-glance to Rogue who did the same to her.

"Well this is a problem…" Lector said sweat dropping. "The strongest, invincible Sting-kun's only weakness brought out like this."

"Fro feels the same way!"

They began to put the guilds in the lead on Lacrima-vision. But unfortunately; the three Dragon Slayers were pathetically racing for last place. Blaze gripped the bar tightly. Rogue let out a chuckle.

"Obo… obo-bu." Natsu was choking from the sickness.

"It… It can't be…" Gajeel muttered holding his face keeping from vomiting. "I'm fine with transportation… was fine… upu." He trembled and sweat poured down his face.

"Well then… upu." Sting's face was still blue from the sickness. "You finally got accustomed to it, huh?" He still trembled but he managed to smirk weakly. "Congratulations obu… To being a real Dragon Slayer… Newbie." He gave Gajeel a smug look.

"Nungu…!" Gajeel gave him an infuriated look. "You bastard!" He slammed into Natsu making him crash into Sting.

"Oba,"

"Ubo,"

"Gah-ha! I can't muster any strength… obu…" Gajeel weakly exclaimed shock on his face; the crowd began to point and laugh at the weak Dragon Slayers.

"Natsu… Gajeel…" Blaze said sweat-dropping. "Sting…"

"Hoooh… Is this what it means to be all 'fired-up'?" Orga asked staring in shock at Sting acting so weak.

"This is so 'basic' for Dragon Slayers, huh Rogue? They all have something in common." Rufus said.

"It's Motion Sickness. Dragon Slayers are bad with transportation and have it… It seems." Rogue answered. _And I thought it was just me and Sting who got sick… _

"Pathetic, looks like I get my part of the bet today; revenge is so sweet when it's on people who deserve it." Blaze accidentally said that out loud causing Lucy and Erza to give her smug looks.

"What bet?" Erza asked.

"N-Nothing!" Blaze said her face reddened. Natsu gave the touching speech about comrades. _You never give up hope do you? The Man of Infinite Power: Natsu Dragneel. _Blaze smiled and left the area. Rogue, something catching his mind left the area as well.

"Blaze."

"Huh? Rogue-_Chan _what are you doing here?" She emphasized the honorific at the end and had a mischievous look to her eyes. Some people turned to face them.

"Isn't that the Goddess of Fairy Tail?" One of the people said.

"Why is she with that Sabertooth guy?"

"Can I talk to you in private?" Rogue said very monotonously.

"Sure thing." She followed him to the river that reminded her of Lucy's house area. "So what's on your mind?"

"Does your guild… Care for each other?" Rogue was hesitant to ask her. Blaze was visibly taken aback but she answered.

"Of course, Fairy Tail is basically a family. We won't each other down no matter what. The days I've been gone I missed a lot but I always felt the bond everyone has. There will always be that certain person you care for the most but you love them, no matter how obnoxious they are… Why do you ask anyways Rogue-Chan?"

Rogue looked down. "I still can't believe Sting lost… Ignoring that, I only asked because you see, Sabertooth doesn't have that kind of bonds you Fairies have. I just sense that something isn't right with our guild that other guilds have…" He still cringed a bit from the –Chan honorific Blaze gave him.

"Would you prefer for me to use Bō instead of Chan?" Blaze said taking pity for him.

Rogue nodded a bit ashamed.

"Rogue… Maybe they're be a day where you realize what you really are looking for. I don't know how it is in your guild but I'll tell you this: Even if we are in different guilds, end up as enemies or whatever I'll always be your nakama. I promise you that. You can count on me for any problem you have, Rogue-Bō." She smiled at him. "It'll be the same thing for Sting-Chan, both of you can count me as your nakama."

Rogue looked at the ground with a blank stare. _Nakama? Sabertooth doesn't have those…_ Sting walked to them.

"Well, impressive fight Sting-Chan." She gave him a smirk making him have an irritated look. "I see you gave up easily, not enough motivation? I thought Lector cheered you on enough." Her eye sparkled with mischief as Sting gave her a glare.

"To think of it, I forgot about the bet, but next time I'm gonna win!" He smiled widely. "We're gonna win the Grand Magic games like every year." Blaze scoffed.

"Keep thinking that, maybe it will happen in your dreams." She said crossing her arms making her chest look bigger.

"Wow, snappy-mouthed aren't we?" Sting said moving his face closer to hers, sizing each other up. "I'll look forward to seeing you again tomorrow; the men sure do want to see you again. And this time, I got an even sexier costume!" He began to laugh as Blaze's face flushed.

"Sting, I'm tired of talking," Rogue said not looking at them.

"See you again, Fairy." Sting and Rogue left.


	9. Too Much Sake!

**This one is about Blaze getting drunk off her mind. It's based from the OVA 4 when the girls get drunk. Well enjoy!**

* * *

The girls were left in the hotel. The games left them all exhausted and bored in their fancy Juvia looked into the fridge. "Juvia found some Sake, Gray-sama always says this rocks him out of his mind. Should we give it a try?" Erza had a naughty smile on her face.

"Oh Blaze! We have a new thing to give you!" Erza said in a singing voice.

"What is it?" Blaze asked with Mai on her heels.

"It's a new drink, why don't you try it?" Erza gave her the bottle.

"Smells gross… I don't think I'm gonna opu!" Blaze was cut off as Erza shoved the bottle into her mouth forcing her to drink the alcohol. The bottle rolled empty on the ground. Blaze had a dark look on her face.

"This shit is good… Gimme some more of that shit." Her words slurred. This was immediate sign for the girls and they thought it was harmless. Blaze drank close to eight more bottles, the most anyone else drank. "Wat da hellll iss this?" She looked at her chest. "Has anyone noticed they aree soooo bigg –hic-?"

"Noo, Blazey…" Juvia said as her eyes began to water. "Gray-sama only stares at you instead of me!" She began to cry.

"Blaze you're so funny! Ha-ha-ha!" Levy began to laugh hysterically.

"Maybe we should destroy them, before they come to life!" Erza said drawing her sword.

"I wanna touch one… Looks like two watermelons to me…" Lucy said like a sexual predator.

"Why is Blaze-san spinning around in circles? It's making me dizzy!" Wendy her head spinning wildly.

The men came in. Of course, Natsu went to Blaze first since she was the closest.

"Hey, what happened to the sake?" He asked her. "Uh Blaze?" He waved his hand in front of her.

"What does your hair taste like is it like cotton candy? Or strawberries? Maybe it tastes like fire!" She grabbed Natsu and licked his hair, much to the shock of the others.

"Gah! It doesn't taste any good…" Blaze saw Natsu's stunned face. "I wonder if your lips are any good." She grabbed him and shoved his face in her chest.

"What's that? I can't hear you… Nah you're no good." She pushed him away and sized Gray up. She began asking random questions and kicked Gray away.

"No! Why is Blaze hurting Juvia's Gray-sama?!" Juvia began to cry.

"I need moah sake! Droy get me some more… Or Jet or my mom…" Blaze began to get confused. "Wait Droy or Jet? Droy or Jet… BOTH OF YOU GET ME SAKE!" She kicked them away. Jet gave her the last bottle. She took it and grumbled and began to walk out of the hotel drunk as hell. Her kimono was being undone as she walked down the street grumbling to herself. Rogue saw her walking in the street slightly swaying but her drunken stench came to him before her.

"Blaze?" He asked getting closer. "She looks like her…"

"Fro think so too!"

"Eh… Who the hell are you –hic- and why are you looking at me? I'm a married woman!" She had a tick mark but soon it disappeared. "Wait I think I am… Wait how many llamas does it take to shove it up some horses' ass? What the fuck?"

Rogue sweat-dropped. "Um you need to come with me." Blaze struggled to follow him. He had to hold her hand to lead her, but that didn't work. Rogue finally let her put an arm around his shoulder but her stench was horrible.

"Hey… You're kinda cute… Maybe we can hit around the corner and make babies… Wait… Who are you again? What's a giraffe? What the fuck is a cat doing having sex with a pink frog?" She looked at Frosch her face darkening. "Don't worry kitten, I'll save you from the molestation-hic" She began to pull Frosch's cheeks making it cry.

"It hurts! Rogue make it stop!" Frosch began to cry.

Rogue grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder. "Enough already, you're acting like a six-year-old."

"-hic- someone's getting frisky… I have seven jewels in my pookkkeettt…." She began to sing drunkenly. Rogue sweat-dropped awkwardly as she began to thrash around violently.

"Put me down! Down I say! How many alpacas are in Fiore? What? Platypus!" She began to giggle.

Rogue managed to smuggle her into Sting's room. "Stay." He said simply.

"Woof! I'm a doggie. And I will listen to my master!" Blaze sat down, literally. "Woof!" She growled at Frosch making it run to Rogue.

"W-What?!" Sting said as he saw Blaze drunk.

"Got any alcohol?" She asked still on the ground.

"She's been acting weird like this for a while…" Rogue said. "She's drunk." He added quickly.

"That explains the booze smell." Sting said chuckling.

"Rogue-Bō! I want something to eat!" Blaze whined. "Hey… Blondie… Are you who I think you are?" She got up and sized him up.

"Oi, you're drunk as hell. Sober up a bit will ya?" Sting said not bothered by her closeness.

"I'm not drunk. Ooh! A cat! What does it taste like? Does it taste like an omelet?!" She grabbed Lector.

"Sting-kun control your girlfriend!" He yelled as Blaze got him in a death hug.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Sting said a tick mark appearing.

"Ooh, what if I burn it!" Blaze had the fire coming from her hands. She had the evil-aura as she chased Lector around with her burning hands.

"Sting-kun!" Lector yelled. "Make her stop!"

"H-Hey! You're wrecking the place!" Rogue said.

"Rogue-Bō I want something to eat!" Blaze grabbed him by the waist and began to cry as she looked up to him. "Feed me, feed me I want food! Rogue-Bō feed me!"

"This girl is nuts." Fro said.

"You think." Lector said sweat-dropping as the two Dragon Slayers tried to pry her grip on Rogue.

Frosch carefully went to her and offered her a rice ball. "F-Fro heard you were hungry so Fro got a rice ball and gave it to you."

"Rice ball! My favorite!" She took it and began eating; the four sweat-dropped. "I'm tired… A bed!" She got herself in a comfortable place in Sting's bed and fell immediately asleep.

"You know, she doesn't seem like much of a pest when she's asleep." Sting said looming over her. "She's actually kind of peaceful when she's sleeping." He gave a light smile.

"_Sting-Chan…_" Blaze murmured. She got up and kicked him and laughed hysterically. The kick wasn't hard but it obviously took Sting by surprise. "I'm a little birdie swimming in the sea! A pillow! I want a pillow fight!" She grabbed it and began to run around with it.

"The more I think of it, the more she acts like a five-year old." Rogue said awkwardly.

"You're telling me." Sting replied watching the mage run around with the pillow. "Um Blaze, try not to make so much noise." Sting was answered with the pillow smacking him in the side of the face. The pillow fell off him and Sting still had that awkward smile. "THIS MEANS WAR!"

He grabbed pillows and hurled them to Blaze. Soon the 2 Exceeds were behind a bed with Blaze plotting against the two Dragon Slayers.

"Alright, it's gonna be a miracle to defeat the invincible and awesome Sting-kun, but here's the plan, while they go in for the air strike, Fro will go out as a distraction, they'll attack him and while they're busy, Blaze will go from behind and take Rogue out while I take out the strongest target, Sting. If anything goes wrong back me up! Alright let's do this!" Lector said.

Sting and Rogue stood behind the other bed throwing pillows to land from above.

"Blaze is too drunk to realize anything now. We got a chance to take her out then our Exceeds." Sting said. "We can win by just pure luck." They peeked as Fro was there.

"Quick! Get it!" Rogue and Sting began to throw a flurry of pillows to the Exceed; Fro tried its best to dodge.

"I got you Rogue-Bō." She went in for a huge attack and smacked him with the pillow laughing. "Ugh… I don't feel so good."

"Ha-ha, now I get my REV-" Sting was hit with Lector's pillow.

"VICTORY FOR TEAM EXCEEDS!"

"But I'm not an exceed…" Blaze said on all fours her face sullen. "I feel really sick…" She had a sick look, much like the one Natsu had when he had motion sickness.

"Ugh Sting, we should take her to the bathroom!" Rogue said looking at Blaze's paling face.

Both of the men grabbed either side of her and rushed her to the bathroom.

"What's up with her?" Lector asked Sting. "She's totally different… And why is she hurling anyways?! I thought girls did housework and didn't even know the meaning of drinking!"

"She's drunk Lector; Blaze's just vomiting up the sake…" He cringed as Blaze let out another groan and vomited. "Besides, you don't know what to expect from a Fairy. I heard they're all drunkards."

"Not interested." Rogue said. He looked at the ground as more of Blaze's vomits were heard. She crawled pathetically to them.

"Ugh… My stomach feels like I swallowed a bomb… Have any water, Sting-Chan?" She forced a light smile but coughed. He handed her the cup. After 3 more bottles of hydration, Blaze felt better.

"Rogue-Bō, Sting-Chan, I'm really sorry for the trouble I caused you… God I'm tired. I could just…" She fell asleep.

"S-She's asleep!" Lector said pointing.

"And standing up too!" Frosch added.

There was a knock on the door which caught all four of them off guard. "Where do we hide her?!" Sting whisper-yelled.

"Stick her in the bathroom!" Lector whispered with equal panic.

"We'll wake her up!" Rogue said.

"Sting? Rogue? Are you in there?!" It was the voice of Dobengal.

"J-Just a minute!" Sting said.

"Well, Jiemma just called a meeting, something about our performances during the games." Dobengal said.

"Alright we'll be down in a few seconds." Sting said. They made sure to hear Dobengal leave before moving Blaze to the bed. "Well I'm going downstairs. See you there."

The White Dragon Slayer and Exceed exited the room. Rogue looked at her sleeping figure.

"You sure are different… What's wrong with you fairies? Are all of you this alcoholic?" Rogue smiled down at her. He moved the strand that covered her face.

"Rogue…" Blaze muttered, asleep. Jiemma expelled Yukino. Rogue couldn't help but think if Sabertooth cared about friends. After that expulsion Rogue went with Frosch to Sting's room.

"Rogue… Why is she asleep?" Frosch asked.

"She's just really tired Frosch. Don't worry about it." Rogue said giving Frosch a warm smile. He really only opened up to his exceed partner. Blaze stirred in her bed slightly.

"S-Stop it." She murmured. Rogue and Frosch curiously went closer to her. "Don't eat it… Blade stop! Blake you're a pervert you know! I'm going to tell Zeus about the gauntlet…" Rogue and Frosch sweat-dropped.

"Who is Blade and Blake?" Frosch asked. Rogue shrugged. Sting and Lector came back. Fortunately for Lector, he got to sleep with Sting as Blaze occupied the other bed. For that night, no one really noticed Blaze was gone until Mai, shocked to see her friend gone, came to their room.

"Blaze can take care of herself…" Mai yawned. "I'll just see to it tomorrow morning… If she's not back..." Tiredly the Exceed went to sleep.

* * *

**Well, I've never been drunk before so YEAH DEAL WITH BLAZE'S RANDOMNESS! And I left a little Question "WHO THE FUCK IS BLADE AND BLAKE?!" You'll find out sooner or later. Well I have 4 votes for RogueXBlaze and 4 for StingXBlaze. Close call, REVIEW!**


	10. Sun and Lightning

**Sorry everyone! I've been really busy lately! Lot's of things have popped up but I'm glad no one gave up on me. Anyways I should cut to the point that I've goofed off again _ which made me get grounded... The votes:**

**Sting: 4**

**Rogue: 5**

**Rogues winning! Vote who's your favorite pairing with Blaze :)**

* * *

The following morning, Blaze awoke with a startle. _Where am I?_ She thought.

"Up are we?" Blaze turned her head only to meet eyes with The White Dragon Slayer. "You were passed out for a long time; I was getting ready to leave to the games if you weren't awake."

"The games! I forgot! I have to get going!" Blaze shot up and landed by the window. "Thanks for taking care of me last night. I know I got really wasted…" She jumped out the open window racing to Fairy Tail. Sting sweat dropped.

"Oh hey Blaze!" Mirajane said happily as Blaze appeared on the stand. "You're late."

"Yeah sorry, I overslept." Blaze said covering up her night with the Twin Sabers and their Exceeds. Mai flew to her and flashed a demon look.

"And where exactly have you been?" Mai said, quiet enough that only someone with incredible hearing could hear.

"Let's just say I wandered off into unknown territory and some former-rivals helped me get back on my feet." Blaze muttered. Mai's eyes widened.

"You didn't even bother to cover up their scents! How idiotic and you be!?" Mai whisper-yelled socking Blaze in the head. "Don't you know that Natsu can smell them?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Blaze hugged Mai. "I'm gonna regret this…"

"Don't you dare! I'll tear out your eyes for this!" Blaze used Mai to cover up her scent. Sting and Rogue looked from the sides.

"She sure is different… I still can't believe someone could get that drunk." Sting said. "Say Rogue, do you think she'll talk to us? I mean, not that I care or anything but what if she actually likes us?"

"Not interested…" Rogue said monotonously.

"Don't give me that bullshit Rogue. I know you do care." Sting said his face getting closer to the Shadow Dragon Slayer. "Is Mr. Deadpan finally thinking about someone?"

"Shut up Sting. You know that's not what I'm thinking about." Rogue said coldly. He flashed the White Dragon Slayer a glare and leaned boredly against the bars.

"You see… We need you as a reserve member." Lucy said sweat dropping as she looked at Blaze.

Blaze sighed and gave a bored look. "Why not? It's just a battle right? This should be easy. Just to tell you Heartfilla, I'm not gonna be helping Fairy Tail after this fight."

"Why are you saying that? Isn't Fairy Tail your guild?!" Lucy exclaimed, shocked upon hearing Blaze say such things.

"There's just something I can't afford to show." Blaze said. "I promised I'd tell you one day, just not today."

So Blaze accepted and stood in the battle ground.

"Now it's Fairy Tail A vs. Sabertooth!" Chapati said. The crowd cheered. "On Sabertooth's side, Orga Nanagear!" The crowd of course cheered very loud. "And on Fairy Tail A's side, Blaze Remington!" The crowd cheered loudly. "If I am right, this is Fairy Tail's Goddess? The next illusive one after Mystogan; never revealing her magic. Maybe we can get a glimpse of what she is." Chapati added.

"We just need to watch and see." Yajima said.

"Hey, aren't you that neko girl from last time?!" Orga said recognizing the mages face.

Blaze's face instantly heated up. "Um- th-that was… I-I mean forget that." Orga smirked.

"Okay let's make a deal. If I win then you have to come back to Sabertooth and perform for a week."

"And if you lose?" Blaze said.

"You can do whatever you'd like." Orga answered.

"Okay, a deal." Blaze said an evil look on her face. "Whatever I want? This could be good."

Orga used his **120mm Black Lightning Cannon **as his first attack. The crowd stood in awe.

"Is Fairy Tail A done for?!" Chapati said getting drawn into the battle. The dust cleared up. Orga's smile reduced into a frown as Blaze stood unscathed. The crowd roared in excitement. "And she stands without a single scratch on her!"

"Black Lightning?" Blaze said. _Could he… No…_ "I've heard of you. The God Slayer of Black Lightning."

"Am I that popular?" Orga said smirking.

"Hm. **Ignis!**" Blaze spread her arms and legs and unleashed a giant ball of red-black flames around her.

"What has Blaze cast?! Fire Magic? Could it be that Fairy Tail A beats Sabertooth?!" Chapati yelled.

The two began into a heated battle. Orga began to tire out as Blaze somersaulted around him and landing kicks and flaming punches.

"**Black Lightning Sphere**." Orga managed to get Blaze there.

Blaze smirked, with minor cuts and bruises. "I guess this is it… Lucy are you watching?"

"What is this?! Remington calls out to a fellow guild mate?!" On the lacrima-vision, it closed up on Lucy's face.

"You see Orga; you will bow to my mercy. I don't know if you're artificial or really were raised in the heavens. But you Sabers will learn your lesson for bothering Fairy Tail. **Sun God's Bellow**." She breathed in and a massive fire-ball hit Orga. He was burned and weakened.

"A GOD SLAYER! FAIRY TAIL'S GODDESS LIVES UP TO HER NAME! BEHOLD BLAZE REMINGTON: SUN GOD SLAYER!" Chapati yelled into the speaker and the stadium trembled with the crowds cheers.

"God Slayer?!" Lucy said in shock. Fairy Tail was silent for a moment but then began cheering again.

"ONE ON ONE GOD SLAYER ACTION, WHO WILL WIN?!" Chapati yelled.

"This is getting boring… I'm tired of playing around." Blaze said evilly. "**Light that Escapes the Cave: Amaterasu!**"

The red-black flames towered up. "SO MUCH MAGIC POWER!" Chapati yelled. Soon Blaze's hands came forth and they met at the wrists. The flames barricaded Orga.

"AND THE WINNER IS BLAZE REMINGTON OF FAIRY TAIL A!" Chapati screamed. The stadium shook with the yells.

"It was nice battling you, Nanagear." Blaze said cheerfully and exited.

"You're a God Slayer?! Why wouldn't you ever tell us?" Erza interrogated.

"No… It's just something that happened. I just…"

"So you kept a petty secret because you were ashamed or something? You have a _lost _magic Blaze!" Erza started up again.

"Erza-san, I don't believe it's wise just to jump to conclusions!" Mai defended.

"We're best friends Blaze! Best friends! We swore that there wasn't going to be any secrets between us!" Erza yelled. "How could you?! I thought you trusted me, Blaze! _I _trusted you with everything!"

"You wanna know so badly?! I might as well tell everyone then!" Blaze said. "Get the Team and I'll tell you."

"So you see… They'll take me away and send me to my death so I can go to heaven again." Blaze finished.

"I'm sorry Blaze! I overreacted… If I knew that was the case then…" Erza began to sniffle.

"Erza please don't cry. It's okay. I'm just a little conscious about it…" Blaze said.

"So does that mean I can eat your fire?!" Natsu said excitedly.

"It depends which I give you. I might accidentally kill you if I don't give you the right amount." Blaze said. "I'm not Flames, like that Rancor or whatever his name is. I bear the power of the sun."

"So will Orga be okay?" Wendy asked.

"Of course he will! Or I think… He's a God Slayer too! He shouldn't be so damaged as Gray or Lucy would be if I pulled that move on them.

"Are you implying that I'm weak?!" Gray retorted.

"No but if I were to burn any of you, Lucy and the Exceeds wouldn't make it." Blaze said.

"W-What?!" Lucy said in shock.

"I'm going out. See you guys later." Blaze said suddenly blunt as Mai followed.

_I'm just going out for fun. It's not like I'm waiting for someone… It's not that I want to see those wretched Dragons again. I have someone else. No I don't, stop lying to yourself Blaze._

"Hey Blaze, there's a shop over there, maybe we can get something to eat." Mai suggested. "We haven't eaten all day. Plus I'm in the mood for something pricey."

Blaze giggled. "Okay Mai. Want to eat inside or outside?"

"Outside! Outside!" Mai chanted. The pair ordered their food. Blaze took a sip of her espresso when she heard a familiar voice.

"I can't believe Orga lost to _her_! Who knew she was also one of them." Lector growled. "I mean she's cool and all but it's messed up to tarnish the name of Sabertooth?!"

"Fro agrees." Frosch said.

"She was amazing though… I guess you can't say that all girls are weak. She could be just as strong as Minerva right, Rogue?" Sting said.

"Maybe…" Rogue said bluntly.

_Please don't see us, please don't see us…_ Blaze thought.

"Well who is this?!" _So close! _Sting said.

"Hi Mai…" Lector said smitten.

"Lector." Mai barely paid any attention to him.

She was unfortunately harassed by Sting. Rogue now and then would also join in. They ordered a bunch of things and Blaze was forced to pay for them.

"Ah thanks Blazey that was a good meal. We should do this more often." Sting said patting his belly.

_This guy could be like Natsu. He just eats and eats and I can hear my money going down the drain. _Blaze's eyebrow twitched with irritation.

Sting and Lector began to leave. _Finally those idiots are gone. Now I have to work really hard to regain that money I just lost._

"Blaze," Rogue snapped her out of her thoughts. "Forgive Sting for his actions. We had nothing better to do."

"Fro agrees! Fro is sorry too." Frosch lay in Blaze's arms.

"Oh, no it's okay." Blaze said.

"Sting must have drained out your check. I'll make sure he pays you back." Rogue said emotionless.

_Is he implying I can't pay for myself? _Blaze thought again. "No for real, it's okay. I huh… ugh…"

Rogue was suddenly close to her. Blaze's face flared up. "See you at the games, Remington." With that he left with Frosch.

"W-Wait Rogue!" Blaze grasped his cape. His snake-like eyes bore into her gray ones. She was lost into the deep pools of red. "W-When will I see you again?"

"At the games"

"That's not what I meant. You know it. I-I know this sounds weird because we only recently met but… M-Maybe we can meet up here again. Y-You could bring Frosch or Sting if you'd like. I just want to get to know you two better." Blaze's eyes looked down and she let go of him.

"Sure." Rogue mustered a small smile at his lips but it looked a bit forced. Blaze swore her face was as red as his eyes by now. She left back home as Mai lectured her on men.

"So that's why you should be careful- are you even paying attention?!" Mai had a vein pop from her forehead.

"His eyes are so red… And he actually smiled!" Blaze shook her head. "Sorry Mai, but I'm beat. Fighting Orga took most of my energy." She slumped on her bed with only one thing in her mind.

_Eyes like rubies that burn hotter than the sun, hair as black as a shadow. Complete opposites, but as they say opposites attract. Two indigo eyes appeared on a feminine silhouette it got closer to me. Then a cold pair of blue-gray eyes on a masculine silhouette joined in with her. "You will be one if you like it or not!" Her words rang in my head… This life, I've lived my life in fear. They found me… My worst nightmare has come true. I'm going to die, but that would be an awfully interesting adventure. I don't want to go..._

* * *

**Dun dun dunn! So the next chapter is going to be her memory/dream so don't worry. I won't be ****_that _****cruel *Evil look* Well I hope you enjoyed! Review!**


	11. Bickering

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in forever, you might have to wait even longer because... Wait for it... EXAMS! I hate exams but it's life... Life is full of exams... Well Enjoy this chapter~!**

* * *

Blaze awoke the next morning groggy as ever. Mai had already prepared some food for Blaze and left a note.

"Damn cat… She left me, and didn't even bother to wake me up! At least she left breakfast…" Blaze scanned over the letter and ate. After getting dressed she rushed to the Arena. She was able to catch it just in time. Blaze placed her arms on the railing her eyes now and then wandering to Sabertooth's. Mai harshly bonked her in the head.

"I don't know your ties with Saber, but just watch it. Remember, everyone is looking and you don't want to do anything so reckless." Mai said wisely.

"Pfft. I don't need a darn cat telling me what to, OW! What the hell?!" Blaze was met with another bonk.

"Blaze I mean it, the last thing I need to happen is that there's some all out war between us and the Sabers. Who knows, maybe those two are just trying to manipulate you. Obviously they are trying to get up your skirt... baka! Aren't you listening to me?!" Mai said, obviously ticked that her friend was staring off into space again.

_His eyes are just so red… _Blaze glanced at the Shadow Dragon Slayer only to find him already looking at her. Her face blew into flames but she quickly calmed down.

"Are you okay?" Cana asked looking at the Sun Mage.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry I don't know what came over me." Blaze said her face losing the extreme redness. Mai began to shoot daggers at Rogue but he ignored her, in fact he didn't even notice the Exceed glaring at him.

"Is Rogue still thinking about Fire-Girl?" Frosch asked pulling at Rogue's cape.

"Frosch! You need to be quiet about this. We'll talk about it when we get to the Inn." Rogue said emotionless.

"Fro thinks that Fire-Girl is cute with Rogue. Does Rogue not like Fire-Girl?" Frosch asked.

"Frosch."

"Okay. Fro will stop talking now." The Exceed drew its attention back to the games.

Rogue's POV

She's very strange. That's really all I can think of… But she does have her cute points. I don't really get why she keeps glancing at me, I don't even think she realizes I know she's looking at me! Whatever… But then again, Frosch really likes her and if Frosch is happy, then I should be happy too right? Maybe this girl isn't a bad idea after all; besides, Sting and Lector seem to have gotten a liking to her.

"Rogue." Sting said. I kept my expressionless façade and looked at him. "Are we gonna meet you-know-who again today?!" He abruptly ended up in front of me with big puppy eyes.

"I don't care." I said coldly.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sting laughed.

"That means I can see Mai-Chan!" Lector expectedly said.

"Fro agrees! Now Rogue can be with-" I muffled Frosch with my hand stopping him from saying anything else. I exhaled exasperated in annoyance as Lector and Sting gave each other smug looks.

"So nooowww I see why Rogue-san wants to see Blazey…" Sting said.

"Ditto!" Lector answered. Crossed, I ignored the two bothersome pests. I soon found my eyes locked with her gray ones once again. She was the first to break the look. After that I kept my eye on Sting after he caught me playing eyesie with the Sun God Slayer.

Blaze's POV

I held the gaze for a while. I'm glad, if I held it any longer, I might have cracked. He's so mysterious, and I wish I knew him better. He's seemingly interesting in his dark ways, a polar opposite from the Light Dragon Slayer (who I sometimes wish I could sock in the face). I still couldn't get over the fact of his closeness back at the café. I felt the heat rise again and my bashfulness explode. I began to let out a rainbow of curses under my breath. Mai hit me again for being stupid. I left the area we were in, luckily without stirring any unwanted attention. Mai followed close behind a tick-mark appearing.

"What is wrong with you? Are you hiding something from me?!" Mai asked crossly.

"N-No why?" I stammered taken aback from her question.

"I saw you locking gazes with Emo-Boy!" Mai said angrily. "You're lucky I hit you or else Cana would've noticed looking over there so much." I was a bit offended by her calling Rogue 'Emo-Boy'. What the hell am I saying?!

"Yeah, well at least I'm not so stubborn that I don't ignore the person who I obviously have a crush on!" I said getting that lucky 'burn' moment.

"W-What are you saying!? I don't like Lector!" Mai had a slight tint on her face.

"Mhm! Keep telling yourself that! I may only have known you for a short time, but I know you well enough to tell who you have a crush on!" I turned the tables on her.

"Well I'd rather ignore than to fall hard for the wrong person!" Mai nearly yelled that.

"Are you saying Rogue is the wrong person?" The words flew from my mouth. A few people were turning to look at us.

"We'll talk this over after the games." Mai said. "Now excuse me, I have to go use the lady's room." She flew away. I stood standing there.

Normal POV

Blaze, however, failed to notice a certain Fire Dragon Slayer overhear all of their argument.

"So you're seeing Shadow man, huh Blaze? Well… We'll see about that. You won't betray Fairy Tail and go after a Saber-kitty." Natsu felt rage burn through his veins as he thought of Blaze with Rogue. "I'm not going to let my best friend leave us for those monsters!"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNN! Just if your thinking, Natsu might/might not have a crush on Blaze, who knows (most likely no). Well I hope this one quenched your thirst. And so far the scores are StingXBlaze- 4 and RogueXBlaze-6 I'll count the votes next time! REVIEW!**


	12. Karaoke Bar

**Sorry for the long wait! And yes the song is in Chinese, you should listen to it it's really good! I really love that song. Thanks for ClowOcean who gave me the ideas with Sting. Enjoy!**

* * *

Natsu angrily returned to the cave where he watched the next fight. He sent angry glares at Sting and the two began to clash. Erza soon gave him a bop on the head.

"Baka, if you keep that up, you're going to stir unwanted attention." Erza scolded. Natsu retaliated and stayed quiet. Blaze returned to her seat and watched the match silently without cheering or saying anything. The fight between her and Mai stayed glued in her mind.

_Am I really falling for the wrong person? _She thought. Mai returned to and sat on Blaze's head.

"So what are we going to do after the games?" Mai questioned.

"I was hoping we would go and eat some fried squids or something like that." Blaze answered.

The games were over and Blaze cancelled her plans with Team Natsu.

"Is something wrong Natsu?" Wendy asked.

"Don't you think it's weird that Blaze never spends any time with us anymore? She's always out with Mai and sometimes doesn't return until really late." Natsu replied. Wendy gave him a questioning look. "Never mind, it's just a thought I have."

"Natsu, what are you saying?" Wendy sat down in front of the now pissed Fire Mage.

"She's never around with us… It's like she's seeing… someone." Natsu said. Those Red eyes appeared in his mind instantly.

"Seeing someone? Like who?" Wendy tilted her head. She let out a sigh. "Natsu I think you might be over thinking this whole situation."

"Over thinking?" Natsu was about to flame up but Wendy's calm nature made him hold back.

"I think you might have a small crush on Blaze." Natsu blushed and evaded his eyes from her. "You might be thinking all of this because her attention isn't on you." Wendy stood up. "I can only say this, if she really is seeing someone, I think you shouldn't waste your emotions on her. There's many other fish in the sea." Natsu stared at his lap. _Don't waste your emotions on her… _The words echoed through his head. He left with Happy to return to the Team his head drifting somewhere else.

Blaze POV

So we ended up going to some Karaoke Bar. Mai begged me to go in so hell, why not? She had fun ordering booze while singing her heart out. I'm surprised but for a cat, she has a god damn's angel's voice. A bunch of men began to gather and cheer her on. So I cheered even louder. We got free booze thanks to her. The door jingled but I didn't pay any attention to it. Next thing I knew, an arm was wrapped around my waist. I shot the person an angry glare but I was staring into the blue eyes of Sting.

"At a bar? How naughty. I see you forgot about our deal." Sting whispered into my ear.

"Yeah so Lucy lost? I don't want the deal anymore." I tried to push him away but he forced our bodies closer together. I felt his toned abs against my stomach which made my face burn.

"You're so soft, I feel like I could squeeze you to death." He said. I used enough strength to push him off me. I backed away only to bump into Rogue. My face finally died down.

"I can never escape from you Sabers!" I nearly yelled. Mai was done singing and was praised by many people. She walked over to me. Some people were watching us carefully.

"Hey you have to perform to us, the deal." Sting said.

"I don't want to. I'm not calling you Sting-Chan am I? The deal's off." He grasped my wrist.

"You can't call off a deal so easily." Sting said.

"Get your hands off of her!" Mai demanded.

"Heyy Maiii." Lector purred.

"Frosch is confused." Frosch said.

Sting looked at the Karaoke machine. "I have an idea. If you agree to sing a foreign song with us, the deal is off." Sting said.

"That's all?" I questioned.

"And you have to get drunk off your mind again." Lector added. "You AND Mai." Sting began to laugh and Lector had a smug look on his face.

"Blaze… You don't have to do this." Mai said trying to stop me from doing anything stupid.

"Fine I'll do it. But Mai chooses the song." I said.

"Blaze!"

"Agreed."

"And Rogue and Frosch have to sing too." We gave them equally smug looks.

"Fine." We shook hands. Mai chose the Song "Black Pearl by Exo-M" It's in Chinese. I heard there was a Korean version too but I guess she prefers the Chinese.

"You owe me big time for this." Mai whisper-yelled at me.

"I know…" I sighed.

Normal POV

The music began and Mai started off:

[Mai]  
She's my black pearl [x2]

[Blaze]  
Bùyòng dìtú zuò xiàng dǎo xīn huì bǎ fāngxiàng zhǎodào  
Bùzàihū lùtú qiánfāng duōshǎo qíqū yánlù duōshǎo zǔdǎng

[Sting]  
Wǒ de xīn méiyǒu yīkè yǔ nǐ fēnlí jiāng nǐ wàngjì

[Mai]  
Ruò kěyǐ zài nà yītiáo yáoyuǎn hǎipíng xiàn shàng fāxiàn nǐ múyàng

*chorus*  
[All] Wǒ yáng qǐ fān yīlù yuǎnháng jiàyù fēng zhídào jìntóu woh oh oh ~  
Ràng xiōngyǒng dì hǎimiàn yě ānjìng wēnróu  
[x2] Huā hēi'àn lǐ kāifàng hǎimiàn yī lún yuèguāng  
Nà shénmì dì dìfāng my beautiful black pearl

[Blaze]  
Shì xiànshí yìhuò xūhuàn wǒ gǎnjué bùkěsīyì

[Frosch]  
Shìfǒu yīzhí shēn zài mèngjìng li huán yóu

[Blaze]  
Nǐ wǎnruò zài chuánshuō de suǒzài shénhuà zhī zhōng

[Sting]  
Zài shíguāng li zhuīxún nǐ de yǐng zōng

[Mai]  
Wǒ bùcéng xiāngxìn zhè shìjiè cúnzài suǒwèi yǒnghéng  
Wèile nǐ rìyè sīniàn de nǐ dāng wǒ chùjí nǐ nà yīshùn

*chorus*  
[All] Wǒ yáng qǐ fān yīlù yuǎnháng jiàyù fēng zhídào jìntóu woh oh oh ~  
Ràng xiōngyǒng dì hǎimiàn yě ānjìng wēnróu  
[x2] Huā hēi'àn lǐ kāifàng hǎimiàn yī lún yuèguāng  
Nà shénmì dì dìfāng my beautiful black pearl

[Lector]  
Dāng fēngbào túrán xí lái wéixiǎn zài páoxiāo  
Bùyào bǎ hángxiàng diāndǎo bùyào ràng xíngjìn tíng diào

[Rogue]  
Rúguǒ zhè jiù hàipà tuìsuō jiù lián kāishǐ dōu méi zuò dào méiguānxì hái yǒu wǒ tì nǐ dǎng  
Jiùsuàn dàhǎi bǎ nǐ cáng qǐlái zhè èliè wánxiào wéi nǐ wǒ yuànyì jiē zhāo

([All] [x3]  
Ràng xiōngyǒng dì hǎimiàn biàn ānjìng wēnróu)

[Mai]  
She's my black pearl woh~

*chorus* {Mai -Blaze }  
[All] Xuánfú tiānkōng de tàiyáng wúxiàn zhànlán dì hǎiyáng woh oh oh ~  
Xiàngzhe tā nà měilì yàoyǎn de guāngmáng  
Zài nóngmì de wù zhàng zài péngpài dì hǎilàng  
Tóuyìng móhú xíngzhuàng my beautiful black pearl  
Zài shēnsuì de chénmò zài zhè āishāng de gē  
Yǐnyuē hái zài huídàng my beautiful black pearl  
([Mai] She's my beautiful beautiful black pearl)

-End Song-

The bar clapped for them. Sting had a triumphant smile on his face. Rogue stood emotionless as over. Many people offered them drinks and due to the deal they had with Sting, they were forced to accept all the booze. Blaze saw pink hair walking by. Blaze instantly tried to regain some soberness. He walked angrily into the bar.

"Blaze we're leaving." He grabbed her arm.

"Wait but Natsu!" Blaze protested.

"Leave her alone pinky!" Sting grabbed her other arm.

"You reek of booze, wait 'till Erza finds out what you've been up to. You're in a shit hole Blaze!" Natsu said ignoring Sting.

"Let go of me!" Blaze wriggled out of his grasp and went to Sting. "Since when do you care about where I have been? Can't a girl have a little fun?" Her words were a bit slurred due to her intoxication.

"Since always, we're guild mates!" Natsu nearly yelled. "You shouldn't be out with these stupid people!"

"Natsu leave me alone. I can be with whoever I want." Blaze was losing her soberness quickly.

"You heard her pinky leave!" Sting said with a smirk on his face.

"Why I should beat your sorry ass now!" Natsu yelled.

"Bring it on!" Sting accepted the challenge.

Rogue placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You know what. Don't waste yourself on Natsu." Mai said. "Blaze let's go." The drunken Exceed led her partner out with Natsu.

"What do you see in them?" Natsu instantly interrogated her.

"What do you mean? We're just friends. I was just partying that's all." Blaze said slurring.

"Which one is your boyfriend?"

"Whoa there. Don't get the wrong idea Dragneel; we're just friends that's all." Blaze said. "Can we talk about this later?" She walked ahead of him.

"Fine…" Natsu looked away. "Blaze wait."

"Hm?" She turned around. Natsu instantly lost the heart to tell her.

"Never mind, just go back to the hotel." He said. Blaze and Mai obeyed.

"I am never doing this again…" Mai said landing on the bed. "I'm going to sleep. Night Blaze."

"Night Mai." Blaze stood awake for a while. Her mind escaping to Sting. He sung with a lot of confidence and he actually had a nice voice. Rogue's rap was astounding. She was a bit shocked herself on her voice. Her mind drifted to Natsu. _Why does he care? He never gave a damn about me before, why now? _She thought bitterly. But she was too drunk to care. Blaze curled into her bed and was asleep no later. She was once again haunted with the dream of the silhouettes again. _Will it ever end?_

* * *

**I hope you liked it! And I highly recommend "Black Pearl" by Exo-M. It's a catchy song. If you look up the lyrics: **

**1.) Mai's Voice is Chen's ((Just imagine it girlish))**

**2.) Blaze's Voice is Luhan's ((Again imagine it girlish))**

**3.) Sting's Voice is Xiumin's**

**4.) Lector's Voice is Kris'**

**5.) Rogue's Voice is Tao's**

**6.) Frosch's Voice is Lay's**

**You can imagine them singing any way, it's your imagination! Review! **


End file.
